Real-Life Figures
Real-life figures, or characters featured prominently in the urban legends surrounding the game, are typically avoided for path creation. These are because of three reasons: * It gets confusing and makes it seem more actual cult like; * Urban legends quickly get old and are typically not high-quality; * It seems quite rude and uncreative Here are some prominent real-life figures who will not be given a path, and why. This also describes how to treat them in the Wiki politely and how much privilege they will be given over others. The Developers & Creators Developers and creators are real people and should not be forcibly wrapped into Cubeiasm paths as you lose a lot of their personality, and due to them being real people there's not very much room for interesting routes. Notch Notch created the game and already has a lot of glory from that, but the main thing is that everyone and their mother creates a fictional religion based upon Notch worship. It is not very complex, interesting, or even able to create particular tenets without pulling things out of nowhere. And if we mention how he left the development staff, it can quickly lead to flame wars as people debate whether it was a good or bad move. Jeb Jeb is essentially in the same state as Notch right now; he is the maintainer and has a lot of fictional religions based around him, and will lead to flame wars if included in the pantheon. Microsoft and Mojang Microsoft and Mojang are not people but companies, but both would lead to massive flame wars and do not have very much room for interesting tenets based around Minecraft. Cubeiasm Figures ArchebuS ArchebuS was the original creator of Cubeiasm and wrote the Major Gods. While he contributed a lot and has been renowned, he is no longer active and it would be quite weird to create a god path based upon him. In any case, he will be simply renowned as the creator of the concept and the original version of the universe, rather than as a god or still prominent figure. Danny McCormick Danny McCormick was the wiki admin and founder for quite a while. While Wikia could be seen as a god based upon him, it is distinctly different. No wiki contributors will have gods based upon them as it would be confusing fast, and seems very egotistical. Even if created in memory of their contributions it is still very uncreative and may be considered rude. Original Deity Creators Original deity creators should not be given any more privilege than any other creator when it comes to modifying a deity, as all works on the Cubeiasm Wiki are CC-BY-SA; you are allowed to edit their work freely, and the Wiki itself mentions who they were that created it, giving them the credit they deserve. However, do not change anything too major without discussing it in the Rework category talk after tagging it for rework, or in the deity's discussion page itself if it isn't a full-rework, e.g. adding an optional challenge. Cultural Concepts Let's Players Let's Players are real people and typically not interesting enough for a route; they are also usually transient and have aptitudes for flame wars. It also makes this seem a lot more immature by turning it into fighting fandoms based upon individual let's players than an interesting religious themed roleplay. Herobrine Herobrine is currently grandfathered into two pages. It is proposed that he is merged into Feirgenirb and Herobrine concepts are avoided, as Herobrine is constantly used in various directionless fictional religions based around him and Notch. Works based around him are typically low quality, and the association with the more unhealthy or immature minecraft fans is very high. Entity 303 As with Herobrine, it is another urban legend that is boring from a religious standpoint and full of low quality works. It is heavily associated with the immature side of the fandom and was created purely to advertise a server. A showcase of the quality of both works in the form of a fan-made rap between them. This is actually better written than Entity 303's original story. Before considering making anything Herobrine or Entity 303 related, read this and think twice about it. Modders Modders are very transient; the ones who are around for a long time we can rely on for the most part, but the Integrating Mods page talks about the folly of creating routes around mods. This applies to the modders as well, and creating a deity based around modding itself would be odd due to how difficult the skill is.Category:Other Figures